


Open your eyes, there’s a lot for you to see

by orphan_account



Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events (TV), A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Poetry, Quigley isn’t lost!, Soft Duncan, Some Fluff, Teenage Brains, Tough Quigley, a lil bit of angst, no Count Olaf!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:27:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23988103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: AU Where Carmelita is Duncans best friend and they both attend Prufrock Prep.
Relationships: Duncan Quagmire/Jared Jinxon (OC), Klaus Baudelaire/Duncan Quagmire, Side Relationships, Violet Baudelaire/Quigley Quagmire
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. the start of the day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alice/gifts).



\- Hey Quig, do you know any books I could read? - Isadora said sitting down on the sofa with Quigley.  
\- Yeah.. I could lend you a book on cartography that I.. - He was about to say before he got cut of by Isadora.  
\- Bo-ring! Dunc, what about you?  
\- Umm yeah I recommend reading some Herman Melville! I think we have some of his works in our library, - Duncan answered his sister with a smile.  
\- Oh thanks! - Isadora jumped up from the couch and ran into their private library before the oldest triplet said something.  
\- Who’s that? - Quigley asked warily.  
\- Where? - Isadora and Duncan said in sync while the oldest pointed at the window. There were some headlights shining through the window. Duncan stepped to the window and saw an unfamiliar car.  
\- We don’t know that car! We don’t know that car! - He started exclaiming, - Hide for safety purposes! - Duncan said and jumped behind one of the couches.  
\- We’re not doing that, you dumbass! It’s probably someone harmless! - Isadora yelled back at him.  
\- You can’t be sure about that! - The youngest triplet said peeking behind the couch. The two oldest laughed it off.  
Isadora continued to run to the library again. Duncan was still lying behind the couch, he kinda flew into space for a bit there. And Quigley just continued with his reading. Until someone opened the door and yelled “Quigley, Duncan, Isadora!” It was their parents! “Mom, Dad!” The triplets yelled in sync. Even Isadora ran out of the library as quickly as she could. The children ran to hug their parents. “We’ve missed you kids so much!” Their mom exclaimed “How have you all been?” Their dad followed. Rest of the evening their parents shared stories from their adventures. 

It was late at night, Quigley couldn’t sleep so he went down to the kitchen to get some water. There was sitting his mom and reading some notebook. When the older triplet entered the room she quickly closed it and put it to the side.  
\- Hey little one, why aren’t you sleeping it’s so late!  
\- Just couldn’t sleep. What about you, mom? - Quigley asked pouring himself some water.  
\- Oh, I just had to look at some stuff here. Oh can you please pour me some water too, little one?  
\- Yes, and mom, I’m not the little one, Duncan is. I’m the big one! - He said chuckling  
\- Oh of course you are, little one - his mom said smiling. Quigley smiled, then he furrowed his eyebrows and sniffed the air.  
\- Hey mom, do you smell smoke? - He looked at his mom, she suddenly got up.  
\- I want you to take this and go outside, now! - she exclaimed and pushed him aside pointing to the front door and running upstairs to wake everyone up. 

Quigley was standing outside looking at the house. It was on fire. He watched as their home library caught fire and burned. There were so many cartography books that his parents bought for him to read that he hadn’t yet. He looked at it with a face of disappointment. He saw his siblings running through the front door with some books and things in their hands.  
\- Where are mom and dad? - Quigley yelled before hearing sirens.  
\- We don’t know! They said they have to bring a couple of things before leaving! - Isadora yelled before the fire truck came. A fireman walked up to the children as the other men started to put out the fire.  
\- Is anyone in the house? - He asked looking back and forth.  
\- Yes! Our parents! - Duncan yelled. The man nodded and started to command some people to go into the house to search it.

After a time they came out of the house and talked to the other guy with a frown. The one who talked to the children walked up to the others. And asked for something. Afterwards he jogged to the children and said  
\- Hey kids, everything is going to be okay, I just need you to wait a bit, - he smiled sadly at them  
\- What about our parents! Are they alive?! - Isadora exclaimed looking at the man.  
\- We don’t found any bodies or people in your house, kids. We don’t know where they are, - He said with a compassionate look.  
\- W-what..? N-nothing? - Duncan said on a verge of crying before bursting into tears. Quigley hugged his younger (only by 10 minutes) brother.  
\- Hey Dunc, please don’t cry. They might be alive. And if they aren’t they wouldn’t want you to cry, - Quigley said soothingly. Duncan just hugged him stronger and sobbed into his shoulder. Isadora was standing there, she shed a small tear before wiping it away quickly. 

Moments later a small car pulled up. A not-so-short man got out of it. He walked up to the children and said:  
\- Hello orphans, my name is Arthur Poe, I would prefer you orphans to call me Mr. Poe, I’m the Vice President in charge of Orphan affairs! I would be managing your fortune and your lives until you all turn 18! - The man so called ‘Mr. Poe’ smiling at the kids.  
\- Don’t call us orphans, - Quigley said still hugging his brother as he looked very incredulously at the man.  
\- Why wouldn’t I? You children are orphans! Now, get in my car, - Mr. Poe stated and gestured to his car.  
\- Why should we? - Isadora said suspiciously looking at Mr. Poe.  
\- Because I’m in charge of Orphan Affairs! And that means i’m in charge of you orphans! Now, i advise you to get in my car! - Mr. Poe said marching over to his car and the children followed him squishing in the backseat. 

Duncan looked at his sibling with his red puffy eyes before being escorted into the car.  
The Quagmires didn’t know what to do about anything. They were scared and confused. And the worst part was - there was a chance their parents were alive. They’re thought process was cut off by Mr. Poe talking again.  
\- I will be dropping you off at Prufrock Preparatory School. It’s a boarding school actually! I have always wanted to go to one but never had a chance! I think you will love it there! It’s almost morning, we should get to the school before it starts, so you could change in your uniforms, - He said showing the children a medium sized paper bag, - Ah yes, here it is! You know that the building was designed by a depressed architect! Isn’t that exciting? - Mr. Poe looked at the backseat with all the children. 

The children had different expressions. Quigley was looking at Mr. Poe with a frown, he was always the “tough” one. Isadora wasn’t even paying attention, she was just looking at the window dosed off. And Duncan.. Duncan.. He was a little bit squished at the side his face was buried in Quigleys shoulder. He was trying not to cry again thinking about their parents. No bodies were found? Why..? Where they alive? Or were they d-dea... He couldn’t even think about them passing. 

\- So i’m going to drop you off kids here after I escort you to the Vice Principals office. I’m sure he’s a nice man! Oh you’ll love it here orphans, - Mr. Poe continued to talk as they stopped by the school, - Now now Quagmire orphans, get out if the car and go to the stalls and change into your new uniforms! Here you go! - He said giving the children the paper bag with their uniforms. 

With an unpleased face Quigley snatched the bag out of Mr. Poes hand and him and his sibling went into the depressing building of a school. After changing into their uniforms it was already 7am on the clock. They certainly had a long drive... Yawning and tripping they walked up to the office. There was a weird looking bench.  
\- Okay children, I think you could sit here until the Vice Principal balls you in. Have a good time! I should be going, bank hours! Bye bye! - Mr. Poe said and left the Quagmires sitting on that bench. 

After about 30 minutes they were fed up of waiting.  
\- Shouldn’t we just knock on that damn door? - Quigley bursted after thirty minutes of silence.  
\- Maybe we should just wait a little bit longer? - Duncan asked with his high pitches trembling voice.  
\- No, - Quigley simply stated, stood up from the bench and walked over to the door. He hesitated for a second before knocking.  
\- Who dares to interrupt a genius while he’s rehearsing!? - A quite hairy man opened the door, - Oh, - he said looking at Quigley with disgust, - You’re the orphan...s.... I thought there were three of you.  
\- Oh there certainly three of us, - The oldest triplet gestured over his siblings. They came over and the Vice Principal looked at them with even more disgust.  
\- I supposed you come in... - He said gesturing for the children to come into his office. All three of them where holding their pajamas in their hands. - So orphans, - the Vice Principal was about to stop before being cut off by Quigley  
\- Don’t call us that..  
\- Don’t call us that! - he mocked, and then just ignored it, - I’m Vice Principal Nero, and i’m in charge here. You will be offered the best education in our school which will be teached by professionals in their craft! So let’s see, which one of you is Qui.. Qui..  
\- I believe that’s me, - Quigley said annoyed  
\- I believe that’s me! - Nero mocked again before continuing, - You will be in room 1 with Mr. Remora, and.. - He looked back at the paper, - Isadoora will be there too. And you, - Nero said looking at Duncan - will be in room 2 with Mrs. Bass. If you are going to be late to class your hands will be tied behind your back at lunch and you will be forced to eat without them! And if we are talking about punishments, You must come to my violin recitals every evening or you have to buy me candy and be forced to watch me eat it! - the kids couldn’t help but smile. Nero didn’t even notice, he was too busy with his evil laugh, - Also you will be provided with a room.. We usually keep orphans in the orphan shack but it collapsed and can’t be rebuilt just yesterday! And you were supposed to live in the broom closet, but apparently the janitor needs it for keeping brooms or something, so here we are now! All three of you in one room. We also had to put a third bed in it. And if other orphans come, you will be living there with them! And there’s a room, with some orphans.. More than three, obviously. With one bathroom! - The Quagmires just silently agreed at Neros weird attempts to upset them. But they couldn’t be upset even more after their parents died (or didn’t die) in a fire. - Okay orphans, here you go, - He gave Quigley a key with the number 48 on it, - that’s the key to your dorm or whatever... Any questions? - He looked at the triplets once again. Duncan was about to say something, before Nero cut him off, - Oh I forgot I don’t give a fig about questions! Off you go! Drop off your.. um.. table cloth things or whatever you’re holding in your room and hurry to class, or else you know what’s going to happen! - The Vice Principal said pushing the three children out of his office. 

\- Well that was something, - Isadora said while the Quagmire triplets hurried off to their dorm before the lessons started.  
\- Crazy person. Very crazy person, - Quigley started and Duncan agreed on that.


	2. the start of it all

The classes weren’t what they were promised. At all. And by that, I mean Mr. Remora liked to talk about his personal life and anecdotes, while Mrs. Bass was fond of measuring things and was very strict about the millimeters. But there was something bother Duncan more than measuring things. He was bothered by a girl around his age, maybe she was a little younger. She had red curly hair and she wasn’t wearing a uniform, instead of that she was wearing a pink dress with a bow and she tapped her little tap shoes under her desk all the time. She couldn’t stop asking Duncan disturbing questions like “Hey, are you gay?” which got Duncan almost falling off his chair, turning around and whisper shouting “No, I’m not thank you very much!”. But to be honest, Duncan didn’t know that. We won’t get into that patch right now because there is a lot of ‘confused teenage’ brain stuff here. We are looking at the little girl with the curls. Right. 

\- Hey, cake.. No, I can’t call you that, you’re too not-cake-sniffing for that, I’m sure your sister is one hell of a cakeniffer, but you aren’t. - The pink girl said leaning towards Duncan, - I’m going to call you... Hm.. Oh dear you got me thinking! I never think! I’m too adorable for that! - The girls said leaning back in her chair, - I’m Spats by the way. Carmelita Spats. And you are?  
\- I’m Quagmire. Duncan Quagmire, - he said mocking Carmelita a bit, - and my sister isn’t a cakesniffer or whatever!   
\- Oh believe me, nelly.. - The red head girl was about to say something else   
\- First of all, don’t call me a nelly! Second of all, I’m not listening to you, my sister isn’t a caksniffer!   
\- Okay okay, maybe I’ve went to harsh with the ‘nelly’ bit, but what can i call you?   
\- Well not that!   
\- Okay.. Oh I know! What about Charlie*?   
\- What about him? - Duncan said looking at the girl   
\- Not the boy Charlie! The nickname! Oh hell yeah! You’re Charlie now!   
\- God no... - Duncan said putting his hand on his face   
\- God yes! - Carmelita said punching the air, - You see Char... - she was about to say something before being cut off by Mrs. Bass  
\- The orphan child and Carmelita Spats! I’m fed up by both of you! Detention instead of lunch!   
\- But Mrs. Bass! - Carmelita was about to whine   
\- No buts, Spats! Detention in this room! I will be waiting, - she said before carrying on with the lesson. Carmelita groaned.   
\- Charlie you see, Mrs. Bass isn’t that good of a teacher, now we’re not eating because of her! - She said tapping Duncan on the shoulder.   
\- Yeah... I see... - The boy said continuing to doodle some shapes in his notebook instead of taking notes on measuring things. 

After some more classes of Carmelita dragging Duncan away from his sibling and calling him Charlie. 

\- For the last time, Carmelita, my name is not Charlie! - he said irritated   
\- Yeah I know... But you should get used to it, I will be calling you that now! - She said dragging Duncan by the arm to the cafeteria before remembering, - Oh no, how could I forget my dearest Charlie, we have fucking detention! Let’s go the other way! - She said starting to drag Duncan the other way. He was kinda growing to Carmelita even though she wasn’t quite nice to his sibling at the start, he thought making a friend wouldn’t hurt. She didn’t call Isadora or Quigley a cakesniffer again, so he was fine. - So Charlie, didn’t anyone catch your eye before? Any cute boy..? - she said smirking knowingly   
\- I already told you, I’m not gay! - Duncan exclaimed   
\- I find that hard to believe, - The girl said walking with Duncan into room number two. The boy just rolled his eyes.   
\- Oh wow I thought you’d never come, - said Mrs. Bass with a hope she could go to lunch, - Sit down, do whatever, but i don’t want to hear talking or you will be measuring every single thing in this room, understand?

The children nodded. Carmelita pulled out a notebook and a pen and started writing.   
“What are you..” Duncan was about to asked her before she put her finger into the air to shush him not even looking at Duncan, and then just continued her writing leaving the boy confused. 

Okay, remember the moment when I said Duncan didn’t actually know was he gay or not and Carmelita going around calling him Charlie* and saying his gay and stuff just brought him to even more confusion. I said that we aren’t getting into that patch at that moment. But i find this moment particularly perfect! 

First memory of Duncan having homosexual tendencies

It was at the playground (wow how cliche that sounds) there was this little boy running around, he was a new boy at the playground. Duncan decided to be nice and be friends with him. He came to the boy and said:  
\- Hi, my name’s Duncan, let’s be fwends! - and he stuck out his arm for the little boy to shake   
\- Okay! - the little boy said shaking Duncans hand - My name’s Jawed (Jared) nice to meet you Duncan! - Jared had curly blonde hair that turned golden in the sun. Duncan couldn’t help but stare. The boy shot him a weird look.   
\- Why awe you stawing? - he asked   
\- I.. I just like your hair, - Duncan said looking away. Jared just smiled.   
\- Duncan, - he started. Duncan looked at him and noded, - do you want to go onto the slide with me?   
\- Sure thing! - The Quagmire boy said with a smile. By the end of the day Duncan had a crush on the little boy. He thought that those were just friend like feelings till this day.   
For the record, Jared moved away five years later. They were best friends and Jared was Duncans first love. The Quagmire boy was too young to understand so he always through that Jared talking about some girl made him jealous because he didn’t want to loose him as a friend. Now he’s just questioning his life choices. Was he actually gay? He didn’t know how to react. Jared moved away when Duncan was only nine years old, he didn’t give him time to think about it. Duncan didn’t even know what gay meant. 

He got picked on a lot. He got called names like ‘Nancy boy’ ‘Pansy’ or ‘Nelly’ that particular name had triggered a lot of memories when Carmelita called him that. He got called that by people he didn’t even know, just walking on the street some random boys would scream at him. But no one ever called him Charlie though. He was pretty sure it was something related to Carmelita always jailing about him being gay. 

Duncan has thoughts about being homosexual. Well.. A lot... He still didn’t know if he was sure of it. The thing was, he never liked a girl, and his one and only crush was Jared. He never told anyone about his secret feelings for him. He didn’t even know if those feelings were actual feelings. Deep down he knew that he was in love with the boy, but he didn’t look deep down, he looked at the global picture of him being not gay. 

After detention Carmelita went out of the room with Duncan and said:  
\- So how’s your first day Charlie? You already got a detention, - she smirked   
\- You seem to get detentions a lot, - Duncan looked back at her   
\- Actually I don’t! Vice Principal Nero thinks i’m too adorable! - She said, - I better get going to my ‘Young poets’ class! - She was about to tap through the halls before Duncan called her   
\- Wait up Carmelita! - She stopped and turned around, - ‘Young poets’? Can I come with you?   
\- Yeah sure, - she said and gestured Duncan to come with her. 

The Young Poets club was leaded by Ms. Caliban, their librarian, she was a very nice woman. There were sitting a couple of people, besides Duncan and Carmelita there was a boy with light red hair, his face was covered in freckles and he wore cute round glasses. There was a girl sitting next to him. She had short straight black hair. and bright blue eyes. She was holding tightly on a little notebook and taping her foot onto the ground. Duncan could tell she was nervous. And next to the girls was Isadora! Duncan immediately sat beside her.   
\- Hey Is, whatcha doing here? - The youngest Quagmire asked   
\- I have the same question for you, I didn’t know you like to write poems!  
\- Well I don’t normally, Carmelita just went here and I didn’t know where you and Quigley were so I decided to join her, maybe I’ll like it  
\- Yeah... Maybe you will, - Isadora said smiling. She was about to say something before Ms. Caliban walked in.   
\- Hi! Oh I see some new faces here! Hi Carmelita, - she nodded towards the girl, - Benny, - then she nodded to the freckled boy, - and Lizzie, - she said finally nodding to the girl, - and you children are..? - Ms. Caliban asked the Quagmires   
\- Oh this is Duncan, - Carmelita said before the Quagmire boy could say anything.   
\- And i’m Isadora, - She said looking at Carmelita with a glare, she didn’t understand what is she doing with her brother or something.   
\- Okay it’s nice to have new people in our little club! Duncan, Isadora these are Benny and Lizzie and I see you already met Carmelita. So who wants to go first?   
\- Oh me! Me! - Benny exclaimed raising his hand.   
\- Okay Benjamin, let’s hear you out! - Ms. Caliban said smiling at him   
\- So this poem is called Dandelion, - the boy cleared his throat.

“Dandelion, oh dandelion  
your sweet and yellow head   
peeking out of the soft grass   
the daisies are lying dead 

They can’t resist your beauty   
as a weed I cannot see  
And it is my duty   
to go on and set you free

after weeks or months or years   
you will come back here again   
and I will pour you my tears   
and some blood out of my vain” 

The boy finished and looked at everyone, Duncan started clapping. He really liked Bennys poem, the boy blushed.   
\- Why thank you Benny for this lovely poem! It’s quite a nice use of words and adjectives, but next time it would be nice if you presents something longer than three stanzas, - Ms. Caliban spoke up, - Okay, who’s next? - she said looking at the teens   
\- Oh can I go? I wrote this today in detention! - Carmelita said standing up   
\- Sure Carmelita, whatcha got?   
\- This poem is called “Not a story about anyone”

“Hey little one, I hope you hear me  
because I’m know you cannot see   
i’m sure you will ignore this  
but I just want to let you be

They can call you all they want   
I really know that story  
and as the days went by  
i’m sure he became more sorry 

He knew about your love   
but was too scared to admit   
the burning feelings in him   
and he never really did

He tried to give you signs   
but you were too blind   
so he never got to know it   
and continued to hide 

You both were pretty smart   
but blinded and oblivious   
I thought that he would say it   
but he turned to be an idiot 

And as these words come by   
I hope you read between the lines   
this story isn’t about anyone   
and yet i’m not saying my goodbye 

I hope when you have kids   
your obliviousness they won’t inherit   
this isn’t a story about anyone   
It’s about Charlie and Jared.” 

Duncan was in shock. He didn’t know what to say. But most importantly how the hell did Carmelita know about Jared. About his first love Jared. And he was Charlie. So Charlie and Jared are HIM and Jared. But how did she know?   
Duncan was sitting there for the rest of the lesson silent. He didn’t even know how to respond. Ms. Caliban said that she really enjoyed Carmelitas poem and she loved the storyline. 

After the lesson Carmelita immediately pulled Duncan to the side and said: “I’m sure you have plenty of questions, Charlie”. Duncan nodded. She took him by his sleeve and dragged him to an empty classroom. She sat on the teachers desk while Duncan seated himself in front of her on a students desk. 

\- Let me start from the beginning. I know you, Duncan Quagmire. I don’t know you exactly, but I know your name. I know who you are and where are you from. I have been knowing you since the age of nine! I’m pretty sure you don’t know me, well, i’m sure you don’t. I’m Carmelita Spats. You know my name, but you don’t know me. My mother’s name is Eleonora Spats. She got that name after she married my dad. But before that, she had a husband. His name was James Jinxon. Eleonora Jinxon. She gave birth to a boy and named him Jared. Before Jared was one year old his parents got divorced and James got custody. Eleonora Jinxon got married to a man, Duke Spats. He was a good guy, after their marriage I was born. Me and Jared got to meet only when i was 8 and he was 9 when they moved here from your hometown. Me and Jared became good friends. He was my brother after all. He told me everything about his love Duncan Quagmire. Duncan used to do that. Me and Duncan were good friends! I loved Duncan with all my heart. It was a whole year and a half of him talking about you and only you. I didn’t get bored, I was hopeful that he would get over you. And he did, - as Carmelita said that, Duncan felt nauseous, - he met this boy named Zach. I never liked Zach, he was like a huge douche. He always walked around and mocked gay people. Zach was Jareds bully. Jared hopelessly fell in love with him. Months later Jared... He died in an elevator. I wanted to contact you, but I couldn’t find anything on you. So i thought you should know. I was quite shocked when you said your name, I didn’t quite know what to do because calling you by your name hurt me. So here you go. You know the whole truth, - Carmelita looked at Duncan, his eyes were watering. She came up to him and hugged him.   
\- I know it’s a bad time for you, Charlie, but I really needed to tell you.   
\- Thank you, - Duncan said hugging Carmelita tighter. That was a piece of news he never thought he’ll receive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Charlie - rhyming slang for Charlie Ronce which rhymes with ponce.   
> I hope it doesn’t offend anyone, It’s just a little nickname Carmelita gave him that I use to show her semi-bitchy character in this fic!


	3. the start of our beginning

It’s been three whole weeks since the Quagmires arrived to Prufrock Prep. They have been good friends and they spent all day together. They had the same classes, they went to their Young Poets club every Tuesday and Thursday. They had lunch all together. They had a pretty big table. Duncan always say next to Carmelita and his siblings were across the table. They never got late to class. Well.. Only once and it was Carmelita and Nero talked the teachers out of her punishment. 

One morning the Quagmires got asked to come to the Vice Principles Neros office and Carmelita also got asked. It turns out new orphans came to the school! The Quagmires had to hear the announcement because they have to live with the orphans. And Carmelita was asked to show them the school. 

Klaus Baudelaire. His name was Klaus Baudelaire. And for some reason Duncan was very keen to meet him after Carmelita told all about what she saw. She said that he was one hell of a cutie and he’s in the same class as they were! Carmelita offered Duncan to sit next to him but he declined. He said that he doesn’t want to be weird or anything. “I didn’t even see him! All I know is that he wears glasses and has a funny name!” followed by a “You have a funny name, Charlie, not that boy. He just seems like a cakesniffer, so don’t try to make me talk to him!” Carmelita said as they walked into class. There was Klaus. Sitting in the last row at a desk right next to Carmelitas. Duncan pauses for a bit. Klaus was looking around the room until he locked eyes with Duncan. The older boy quickly looked away and made to his desk. 

As the lessons started, and Carmelita couldn’t help but pick on the new boy. She poked the boy with a pencil. He looked at her and said:  
\- Hey, cakesniffer, you see that boy, - she pointed at Duncans back, Klaus just frowned, - i’m telling you, cakesniffer, you will fall in love with him in a week. I’m telling ya... - she was about to say something else before Duncan turned around  
\- Carmelita can you please leave... - He looked at Klaus and stopped talking for a bit, staring. He got snapped back to reality by Carmelita  
\- Hey Charlie, whatcha staring at? - Duncan looked back at her, shook his head and continued. Klaus went red like a tomato.  
\- Can you please leave the new kid alone, for your record I can hear everything, - Duncan continued  
\- Oh Charlie, Charles, Chalinta, Ronce, do you not understand? I’m speaking the truth! And this little cakesniffer will actually fall in... - Carmelita was about to finish that sentence before she got cut off  
\- Shut up Carm! - Duncan looked at her angrily then his eyes traveled off to the new boy, - I’m sorry for Carmelita here, and my name isn’t Charlie, by the way, - He smiled  
\- O-oh, t-that’s okay, I figured it’s not Charles when she said ‘Ronce’ that’s some slang from the UK and it rhymes with ‘ponce’ which is quite offensive.. I guess... - Duncan looked at Carmelita annoyed  
\- Thanks so much, Spats, now I know what that means, - He shot Carmelita a fake smile and stuck out his hand for the Klaus to shake, - I’m Duncan actually, Duncan Quagmire. And you are..?  
\- Oh, - the boy said putting out his hand and shaking it, - Klaus, Klaus Baudelaire, it-it’s nice to meet you, - he said smiling, he was still blushing  
\- Oh get a room! - Carmelita whisper-groaned  
\- Oh can’t just two people meet in class like always? Or does it have to be something romantic? Carmelita, didn’t you forget, we met in class, - Duncan has an evil smirk at her  
\- Oh stop it, Charlie, nobody cares! - She rolled her eyes and sat back.  
\- Oh my god! Not you two again! Spats and the third Quagmire! What have I told you about speaking in my class! And don’t drag the new orphan into this!  
\- Sorry Ms. Bass, this won’t happen again! - Carmelita whined  
\- Okay, I will forgive you because we have a new student, but no second chances anymore! - Duncan turned around to Klaus  
\- She didn’t do that to me on my first day! I got detention for meeting this readhead stupid...  
\- Duncan Quagmire! What did just say?! - Ms. Bass cut the boy off  
\- Sorry! Sorry....

After class Carmelita and Duncan parted form Klaus because he said he’s going to catch up with his siblings. Carmelita started to nudge Duncan with her elbow. 

\- Isn’t he cute huh? - she said smirking. Duncan exhaled like he just relaxed.  
\- What the fuck was up with me? I’m.. I’m not like that! I was acting all confident and stuff! I’m anything, but not that. - Duncan answered facepalming himself.  
\- Hey come on! It’s fine! Don’t be so harsh on yourself! And besides, I think he liked you, didn’t you see him blush like crazy there? - Carmelita looked at the boy as he shrugged.  
\- I don’t know... I think he got the wrong impression of me. What if he thinks i’m a douche? What if..  
\- He doesn’t think that, Charlie, calm the fuck down! He pretty much liked you, okay? You just need to chill, brother, - she said while they walked into the cafeteria. 

They stood in line waiting for the lunch lady to put them some mack and cheese on their plates. After that they sat at their usual table waiting for the rest of the Quagmires to come.  
\- Hey, have you seen the new kids yet? - Isadora said sitting down at their table with a tray  
\- Yeah.. - Duncan answered, - we saw the boy named Klaus, we met in class.  
\- Yeah they did, they hit it off just from the glance! I told that Klaus boy that...- Carmelita was about to say the fall in love story, but Duncan kicked her in the shin, - Ow! What was that for? Oh.. So yeah, we met him, and what about you?  
\- Yep, we met the girl with bangs, we didn’t get to know her name though, - Isadora continued, - but someone named Quigley here, through that she was very pretty, - she sang out the ‘very pretty’ part.  
\- Is, I just said that as a fact, she’s a very pretty person, doesn’t mean i’m immediately attracted to her! - Quigley began to defend himself  
\- Oh yeah of course, Quig, we believe you! - Isadora said laughing at him. Everyone chuckled. Duncan looked up to see the new kids standing in the middle of the cafeteria, confused. He stood up and called for them.  
\- Hey, come sit with us! We have a lot of room here! - The kids approached the table. Klaus sat next to isadora, and Violet sat next to Duncan with Sunny on her lap.  
\- I believe we never properly met, - Quigley said sticking his hand out for Violet to shake it. But instead of Violet, Sunny shook it.  
\- Oh, I’m Violet Baudelaire and this little one is Sunny, and my brother is Klaus, - She said smiling. Klaus waved at Quigley.  
\- I’m Quigley Quagmire and these are my siblings Isadora and Duncan. At first you might be confused by me and Duncan, because we look identical, but with time you’ll probably notice a big difference, it’s just not quite visible, - Quigley said smiling at Violet  
\- Yeah, Charlie here is more ga... - Carmelita was about to say before Duncan once again kicked her in the shin, - Jeez! Sorry! Sorry...  
\- And why is she calling Duncan Charlie? - Violet asked  
\- She has a name, and it’s Carmelita! - The redhead girl sang out putting her hands into the air.  
\- Ch-Charlie Ronce rhymes with ponce, - Klaus said looking up from his hands  
\- Oh.. Mm.. Is he alright with that? - Violet said looking at Duncan  
\- No one asked him, - Carmelita joked and shrugged, - I just don’t want to call him his... Cakesniffing name, - Carmelita looked down. She didn’t like to talk about it. She and Duncan talked about it only twice and they had enough. He was curious about Jared and the situation, but Carmelita refused to call him Duncan because she was to hurt to say it.  
\- Cake? - Sunny said, which meant “What’s cakesniffing?”  
\- Oh, my sister is trying to ask what means cakesniffing? - Violet explained  
\- Oh, whatever you do, do not ask Carmelita this question! - Duncan said leaning forward to talk to Violet, - or you will face deadly consequences... - He said chuckling, everybody laughed. It was Carmelitas turn to kick Duncan in the shin, - Ow! What was that for? - He said laughing, Carmelita smirked  
\- Okay Mister and Miss Quagmire, it’s time for our poetry club! It was nice meeting you Baudelaires! - Carmelita said standing up, Isadora and Duncan also stood, - See ya around! - She said and they left.  
\- So... I guess we can go to the library? Or do you want to go to our dorm and check if your extra beds arrived?  
\- I think we should go to the library, we didn’t get time to e-e-explore it that well because Carmelita didn’t bother to show it to us, - Klaus said standing up from the table  
\- Yeah, she can be like that, - Quigley chuckled, - but Duncan loves her, and he changed her, so it’s nice.  
\- H-he loves her? - Klaus looked at Quigley surprised. The other boy started to explain immediately.  
\- Yeah, they’ve been best friends since day one, apparently Carmelita is his ex-best friends half sister, so they hit it off pretty well.  
\- Oh, that’s c-cool, I guess, - Klaus answered scratching the back of his neck.  
\- Yeah, that’s pretty cool, but what happened to his ex-best friend? Is he attending this school? - Violet asked curiously  
\- Um... He died... - Quigley answered awkwardly  
\- Oh.. - Sunny said. Violet was carrying her on her hip.  
\- Oh I’m sorry, - Klaus said looking at Quigley.  
\- Thank you, but you shouldn’t be sorry for me. You should be sorry for Duncan. I was pretty sure he was in love with the guy. He doesn’t want to admit it, but i’m sure he thought about it, - Quigley looked back at Klaus. He had a small smile. Violet nudged Klaus in his arm and smiled a bit at him. They gave each other meaningful looks. 

Quigley couldn’t help but notice and he had a big smile. He seemed to understand more than everyone thinks. He sees a lot of things. He knew that Duncan was in love with Jared. He didn’t miss Carmelitas jokes about Duncan being gay. He understood why Carmelita called Duncan Charlie and not by his name. He knew what was wrong with it. He knew that Carmelita was hurt calling him that. He knew all of it. He understood why Duncan and Carmelita are good friends. He knew. Quigley was a brilliant boy, he knew a lot more than everyone thought. 

\- So here’s the library, Ms. Caliban, the librarian isn’t here right now, because she runs the Young poets club giving kids prompts for poems and honest feedback. So we can chill here for a while before they come back, - Quigley said before stepping into the library.  
\- The Young Poets Club? Sounds nice... - Klaus said  
\- You like writing? - Quigley asked gesturing the Baudelaires to sit at a table with him.  
\- No.. I like researching, I’m pretty fast at reading, that’s why I like the library, - Klaus said fidgeting with his hands. He stood up and went to one of the shelves with some reptile research, - Do you think the librarian would mind if I...?  
\- No, not at all, - Quigley answered with a smile  
\- Our uncle, Dr. Montgomery was a Herpetologist. We stayed at his house for a time, before he was disapproved of being our guardian... - Klaus said flipping the pages of a book on reptiles.  
\- How come? - Quigleys curation was followed by some silence, - If you’re okay of answering that question, - The Quagmire boy clarified.  
\- Mr. Poe, the man who was in charge of us thought that he can’t take care of us because... Because he was gay... - Violet answered Quigleys question, - He was dating his assistant Gustav. When Mr. Poe came after a couple of days to check up on us, he saw how Gustav and Uncle Monty kissed and um... Thought it was unacceptable and took us away immediately. We got under the care of our Aunt Josephine, but she ended her life with suicide. She was deeply depressed after her husbands passing, - Violet said her voice became quieter with every word. Quigley gave the girl a sympathetic look, - I hope someday we will come back to Uncle Monty, he was the best for us.  
\- I’m sorry for you aunt, and I hope you’ll come back to him too, - Quigley said giving Violet and Sunny a sad smile. He turned back to Klaus and saw that he was standing his knees were shaking and a tear dropped on the pages of the book, - Hey Klaus, are you okay? - Quigley asked concerned. The Baudelaire boy just shook his head.  
\- No... - he whispered. Violet immediately walked up to him and hugged.  
\- I just need you to tell me what’s wrong, - Violet whispered to him.  
\- I-if Mr. Poe took us a-away from uncle Monty just for being gay. W-what will h-happen t-to me i-if someone will know? - He whispered back to Violet.  
\- Hey, Klaus it’s going to be okay, I promise. I know you didn’t get the support from mom and dad, but your getting it from me and Sunny, - after his older sister said that, Sunny came up to him and hugged him too, - and i’m sure your friends are going to be supportive of this, - After Klaus calmed down, they sat at the table again in silence, until Quigley broke it.  
\- So Klaus, you’re gay? - He said looking at Klaus then back at Violet, then back at Klaus. Violet sighed, Klaus faltered. He looked at Quigley and nodded  
\- I understand if you are in disgust and you don’t want to talk to me or be friends with me any...  
\- No! Not at all! Why would you think that? I am fully okay with you not being heterosexual and I’m sure the rest of us will be too, - Quigley cut off Klaus and smiled.  
\- Th-thank you, - Klaus said smiling back.  
\- So can I tell the others? Or... You would prefer to tell them later? - Quigley said looking at Klaus  
\- Um.. I-I think you could tell them, but when we’re not around or it’ll be weird, - Klaus said  
\- Are you sure you don’t want to do it yourself Klaus? I mean.. Do you really want me to out you? - The Quagmire boy said  
\- Y-yeah.. You’re right, I should do it, but i’m not quite ready yet, - Klaus looked back at his hands again  
\- Okay, I won’t tell a soul. You should tell them whenever you’re ready.  
\- I didn’t think I would out myself to you on the first day, - Klaus chuckled  
\- Well, I notice more than you think, - Quigley said standing up to get some books. 

After sitting in the library for some time, they decided to go to their dorm. When they went in there were three extra beds for the Baudelaires (one was smaller than the others for Sunnny). They found Isadora sitting on her bed writing something in her notebook. “Stupid Lizzie with her stupid pretty poems. Oh you should be more like Lizzie, Isadora, her poems don’t involve hate and making fun of others! I like satire writing! Not that bullshit!” She was mumbling to herself.  
\- Hey Is, - Quigley said dropping his school bag on the floor, - What’s up?  
\- Oh, hi, didn’t see ya there, - Isadora said looking up from her notebook, - There’s this girl in our poetry class, she thinks she’s better than me because she writes romantic poetry, and she obviously written every single one of her poems about Duncan! Which makes him uncomfortable! And Ms. Caliban always says to me, that I should write more romantic poetry like her, but I’m just going to write a poem that’s going to be making fun of her! Because that the only logical explanation in this situation!  
\- Poet! - Sunny said, which meant “Can you show us the poem?”.  
\- Sure thing Sunny! - Isadora said, she understood baby talk for some reason, - Do you want me to read it to you guys? - She asked the rest of her friends. They all noded, - okay!  
“Pathetic and dishonest  
stop being such a brat  
stop writing stupid poems  
or we will call you a rat 

I don’t care if you’re offended  
I do care if you leave  
because they day will be very nice  
and it would be a relief 

stop making my friends uncomfortable  
I can see it in your eyes  
you fell for the wrong boy, you know  
and i’m not telling lies 

and you know this is about you  
because you’re sitting right beside me  
and your blue eyes are looking stupid  
and this poem’s very crappy” 

Isadora laughed after finishing the poem. 

\- Why would you say it’s crappy? It’s rather good! - Klaus exclaimed, smiling  
\- Why thank you Klaus, it’s very nice of you! - The Quagmire girl answered.  
\- It’s lovely! - Violet said even clapping her hands. Sunny agreed with her older sister.  
\- Yeah it’s good... - Quigley said, - but where are Carmelita and Duncan?  
\- After class they said they’ll catch up with me at our dorm, I don’t know where they went, - Isadora answered.  
\- Oh okay


	4. the start of chaos

\- Charlie I’m telling you, It’s going to be fine! - Carmelita and Duncan were running to one of Carmelitas friends dorm.  
\- Are you sure? - Duncan asked. Carmelita wanted them to get drunk. He never even tried alcohol to begin with, and Carmelita wanted him to get drunk! It was Friday, so he wasn’t that worried, they had free time on Saturday and double Poetry class on Sunday. Duncan didn’t write on their lessons, he just sat and listened to others reading their poems, so he could have some inspiration.  
\- Yes, I’m sure, Charlie, It’s going to cool! - She said pulling Duncan by his sleeve in one of the dorm rooms. On the floor were sitting three teens, they were 14 or 15 from the first glance, - Charlie this is Jena - Carmelita pontes to a girl with long brown hair and dark eyes, she was smoking a cigarette. Her school skirt was shorter than normal, she probably cut it, - This is Heather, - she pointed to a girl with blonde hair and also dark eyes. Her hair was in a high ponytail and she was drinking something from a cup. And it wasn’t tea or coffe, - and this is Miles, - she pointed to a boy who was smoking a joint, he had black curly hair, he looked at Duncan and laughed.  
\- What’s so funny...? - Duncan asked confused.  
\- He’s laughing because of the weed, - Heather said, - And you’re Charlie, I guess  
\- I’m not, - Duncan answered, - I’m Duncan.  
\- Ahah, that’s a funny name, ahah, - Miles looked at Duncan and took another drag of his joint.  
\- Yeah who cares, - Heather continued, - So Carmelita, what do you want this time?  
\- Tequila, - Carmelita answered and shrugged.  
\- Oky doky, - Jena said standing up, going to one of the drawers. She got out a 0,45 bottle of Tequila, - want shot glasses? - she asked looking at Carmelita, she nodded, - How many?, - The Spats girl thought for a bit before saying  
\- Six, - Duncan looked at her with disapproval. She wanted to get everyone drunk.  
\- Oh, that’s cool, getting drunk with your nerdy friends! Here you go sweet cheeks, - She handed Carmelita the bottle and Duncan the shot glasses, - have a good night.  
\- Thanks Jen, bye everyone! - Carmelita said as they walked out of the dorm, - Okay Charlie, put the shot glasses in your pokers, - she said putting the bottle of tequila under her blazer, - and now we run! - She said running away. Duncan started catching up with her. He had to hold his hands on his pockets so the glasses wouldn’t make a lot of noise.

As soon as they got to their dorm they slowed down. Duncan opened the door. Everyone was sitting in the room.

\- Listen up caksniffers! We’re getting drunk today! It’s your first day, and it’s gonna be fun! - Carmelita exclaimed signing out the word ‘fun’.  
\- Oh no Carmelita, we aren’t getting... - Quigley began but Carmelita pulled out the Tequila bottle, - Jesus Christ.. Duncan how did you agree to this? - Quigley looked at him, he was a tiny bit mad.  
\- I didn’t, - Duncan said pulling out the shot glasses, - So... - he looked at the Baudelaires and Isadora, - you guys in?  
\- I suppose we could... - Klaus started looking at Violet, - not Sunny of course, but Violet?  
\- Why not! I’m in, - Violet smiles at Carmelita and Duncan.  
\- Me too then! - Isadora followed  
\- Are you guys serious? Do you know how Tequila goes? It’s crazy! - Quigley started to protest  
\- Come one Quig! It’ll be fun! And besides, we’re not going to be going anywhere past this room, okay everyone? - Isadora said standing up from the bed and standing beside Quigley.  
\- Okay! - Everyone said.  
\- I suppose we could have some fun, - Quigley said. Everyone cheered, - but i don’t want to be responsible for any shit you’ve done! - He said smiling at everyone, - bring out the Tequila were playing Neever have I ever!

Cheers and Squeals were bouncing in the dorm walls as all of the children sat in a circle. Sunny was sitting next to violet, she wasn’t going to drink, she was just going to watch the teens get drunk. They poured themselves some juice to wash down the tequila.

\- So who’s gonna start? - Isadora asked  
\- I think Quigley should start, - Violet said, - he was the one who was thought of the game  
\- O-okay, I’ll go fist, - Quigley said, - Never have I ever was in love, - Duncan, Klaus and Carmelita took a shot followed by some “Ooo”s and “Oh my”s. Carmelitas face was fine unlike Klaus’ and Duncans. Their faces were like they just ate an entire lime.  
\- My turn! - Carmelita said. She was sitting next to Quigley, so it would be logical if she were to be next.  
\- Never have I ever were a victim of a fire! - She was cunning. The Quagmires made a shot. The Baudelaires looked shocked, - Wait, didn’t your house also burn down?  
\- It did, - Violet said, - but we weren’t the victims. We just weren’t at home when it burned down, that’s all.  
\- Oh, - Carmelita answered, - okay... Anyway it’s your turn Charlie!  
\- Okay, - Duncan said, - never have I ever kissed a girl, - Violet, Quigley and Carmelita took a shot. Everyone looked at Violet.  
\- Looks like we are getting to know something about everyone, - Isadora said. Quigley did not look pleased with what she said. He looked at Violet kinda disappointed.  
\- Why is literally nobody talking about Carmelita taking a shot? - Violet exclaimed. Everyone looked at Carmelita.  
\- You know guys, experience doesn’t come from nowhere! - She was already a bit drunk. Everyone laughed at her words.  
\- So who’s next? - Isadora was sitting next to Duncan, - Isadora.  
\- Okay! Hm...- It took her a little bit time before to say something, - Never have I ever fell in love with a boy, - Violet, Carmelita, Duncan and Klaus took a shot. Quigley looked at Violet with hope in his eyes. Duncan made eye contact with Klaus and they both blushed. Quigley noticed that of course. Knowing that Klaus was gay and Duncan was also pretty much gay. He thought that they could hit it off pretty well. He also noticed that Isadora was looking at Duncan in disbelief.  
\- Duncan why didn’t you tell us? Or does Quigley know? - She said with a disappointed look.  
\- Can we please talk about it later? I’m too drunk to think, - Duncan said. He was quite hungry before taking the shots so they hit differently.  
\- Fine. But we aren’t dropping this! - Isadora answered.  
\- My turn! - Violet said, - never have I ever... Hm.. Never have I ever said “I love you” without meaning it, - Quigley was the only one to take a shot. Everyone looked at him.  
\- What? - He said, - It’s not a big deal. Don’t ask.  
\- Okay it’s Klaus’ turn now, - Violet said looking at Klaus.  
\- N-never have I ever had a crush on a girl, - Quigley and Violet took a shot. Everyone looked at them.  
\- Oh wow, - Quigley said, - I didn’t know you were....  
\- I’m not gay, - she said looking at everyone  
\- That’s true, she’s not, - Klaus said, - I think you should believe me, I’m her brother.  
\- Um okay? - Quigley answered

After two more rounds of Never Have I Ever they all got very very drunk and started to do different dares like do a handstand, or do a backflip on the bed, or jump from one bed to another not touching the ground. They had a lot of fun, but Klaus didn’t quite have it. He didn’t tolerate the Tequila that well, he wasn’t feeling sick, it just made him sad.  
Duncan came up to him, while everyone was gathered around Quigley because he was trying to do a backflip.

\- Hey Klaus, why are you so sad? Are they bother you? - He asked the younger boy  
\- No... They’re not bothering me. It’s the Tequila, I just don’t feel very fun from it, it makes me more... Sad? - He answered.  
\- We can go on the roof, If you like it’s not cloudy outside, we can stargaze! - Duncan said and Klaus just nodded. The Quagmire took the other boy by his sleeve and they walked out of the dorm onto the roof. Duncan was feeling sleepy, but he enjoyed the feeling.

They got up to the roof through a window in the hall and sat near it. They didn’t want to sit on the edge, because they might fall off of it. Duncan looked up and said:  
\- I can see the big dipper, or how is it even called? - He proceeded to look at Klaus.  
\- I can see it! It’s lovely... - Klaus said smiling into the sky. It seemed to be the only thing that cheered him up.  
\- Very lovely indeed, - Duncan said. Klaus looked back at him and realized that the older boy said that looking at him, not the view. He blushed, even though Duncan couldn’t see it, he knew Klaus was blushing. Suddenly Duncan started to get closer to Klaus until their faces were an inch away. They leaned in. And...  
\- Hey Charlie and the Cakesniffing boy! - Carmelita. Carmelita was looking out of the window. The boys immediately pulled away and looked at her, - Didn’t mean to ruin any moments, but we were looking for you! - She almost fell out of the window due to being very drunk.  
\- Carm! Be careful please! - Duncan said standing up and going towards the window to catch Carmelita and leave, - Klaus? You coming?  
\- Nah, I’m gonna sit here for awhile, - He answered shrugging.  
\- Okay! - Duncan said giving Klaus one last smile and then leaving with Carmelita to go back to their dorm.

Klaus was sitting on the rooftop until her heard the window open again.

\- Dunca... - He turned around.  
\- Not Duncan, just Quigley, - The oldest Quiagmire said smiling. He sat down next to Klaus, - I have a question for you, my dear Klaus.  
\- What is it? - Klaus said looking at Quigley.  
\- Do you like my brother?, - Quigley was very straight to the point. Klaus was taken aback for a second, but then he went silent and thought for a little bit.  
\- Yes, I do like Duncan, what about it?  
\- It’s good, because he likes you too.. Very much, - Quigley said looking at Klaus. They were looking in each other’s eyes, until Klaus broke the silence.  
\- Duncan..? - Klaus knew. Klaus knew it was Duncan, he remembered about what they said when they met. About having the small difference between them. He knew exactly what they were talking about, but he couldn’t put his finger on it. Not quite. He noticed the difference, that’s how he knew that it wasn’t Quigley talking to him. It was Duncan.  
\- How did you.. - Quigley, I mean Duncan was about to continue but he got cut of by Klaus closing the gap between them.

Klaus kissed him! It felt so weird and so spontaneous. But it was good weird and good spontaneous. Duncan felt amazing. Something flipped in Klaus’ stomach, he felt bold. He felt like kissing Duncan was his goal of life. But he wanted to his second goal of life to be is being with Duncan. He never felt like this before. It was like he really wanted something and now he can have it. It was a good feeling. Klaus liked it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry for this itsy-bitsy chapter! But It was very fun to write! I hope you liked the parallels with the Very lovely indeed part. Thanks for reading!


End file.
